Ocean Avenue
by Jeevas.Keehl
Summary: Yaoi MattxMello, com Lemon. Histórinha aumentando, crianças. *0*
1. Chapter 1

_**Ocean Avenue**_

* * *

**1 – Tédio&Vício.**

Estava esparramado no sofá, o tédio morava em seu rosto, o canto de seus lábios estavam sujos de farelos (resultado da quinta barra de chocolate daquela tarde.). Seus olhos se fixaram na tela do computador de última geração que Matt havia instalado em cima da mesa de centro. Mello se impressiona com a capacidade do ruivo de gostar tanto dessas inovações eletrônicas. Mas hoje, somente hoje ele não se importava.

O tédio havia lhe envolvido em seus braços quentes, e ele não ousava sair daquele falso conforto. Desejava mais uma barra, prometendo para si mesmo que seria a última.

O sofá vermelho, gasto e manchado parecia irritado por ter que aturar o loiro por tanto tempo. O loiro, por sua vez, não fazia questão de nada, sabia perfeitamente bem que não poderia sair do apartamento – a polícia estava à sua procura – e que aquele lugar, na Ocean Avenue, barato, ruim e velho era a sua única porta de escapatória caso a polícia ou qualquer outro resolvesse agir.

O chocolatra encontrou o Nitendo DS de Matt e começou a jogar, precisa se distrair até que o ruivo chegasse com mais de seus vício industrializado e embalado em papel alumínio.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando entender a função central de um joguinho tosco, a porta do apartamento abriu com um rangido baixo, porém chato – Mello não se deu ao trabalho de olhar quem era – e logo foi fechado com estrondo, como se tivesse sido empurrada com o pé.

Matt não precisou aproximar-se do sofá para saber que o loiro infantil estava usurpando de um de seus jogos – podia ouvir o barulho dos botões sendo apertados. Não o culpava, Mello era sociável e precisava de pessoas que abrissem a boca e falassem algo estúpido o suficiente para merecer um tiro na traquéia, e não de alguém anti-social e pseudo-autista.

O ruivo enfiou a mão em um saco de papel pardo, tirou uma barra de lá e a jogou no loiro, sem ver exatamente em qual parte do corpo iria cair. Logo depois, se encaminhou para a cozinha que já fora branca, mas que agora aparentava um amarelo encardido em seus ladrilhos simetricamente colados.

Quando o chocolate fez um peso mínimo em sua barriga, Mello largou o jogo portátil e, automaticamente, se pós a comer. O loiro era extremamente grato ao companheiro, que além de alimentar seu vício, ainda tentava manter a ordem e limpeza do esconderijo.

Matt guardou as compras e se encaminhou para o telefone pregado na parede. Ia pedir uma pizza de muzzarela, mesmo contra a sua vontade, e algumas cervejas baratas que embriagavam rápido. Começou a discar a número já memorizado. Tocou uma vez, duas vezes, três vezes, na quarta vez ele pode ouvir o 'Alô' familiar:

_ Jacob._

_ Matt? Há! Tem que ser o Matt!_

_ Sim, é ele. – frio e indiferente ao ataque socialmente animado da pessoa na outra linha.  
_

_ O mesmo de sempre?_

_ Hm ... é. E Algumas cervejas._

_ Ok, ok. Quarenta minutos..._

Desligou sem dar uma resposta final, meteu a mão nos bolsos da frente e tirou o maço de cigarros Marbollo de lá. Procurou por um isqueiro, mas não achou e acabou por acender o cigarro na boca do fogão esquecido e enferrujado. Deu um longo trago e fechou os olhos.

_ Vai ser uma noite longa. – murmurou para si mesmo._

Tragou mais uma vez e se encaminhou para a sala em tons pastéis sujos e com um piso de madeira velha. Iria tomar o DS de Mello.

* * *

Hoho/ Então pessoas felizes essa é a minha primeira Fic. :o Nem sei se tá prestando ou não, mas leiam, oks? E Reviews! Mandem reviews. -

Ahh, éuma _Fic Yaoi_ Matt**x**Mello, e sim, **terá** _Lemon_. ;o

O nome da Fic é em homenagem a uma música do **Y**ellow**C**ard que eu amo muito, vulgo _Ocean Avenue_. Se nunca escutaram, escute. (:'

**Next on Ocean Avenue:**

_- A noite foi realmente longa? (pseudo-lemon)_

_- O tédio de Mello irá acabar? Ou Matt terá que dar um fim nisso?_

_- Mais chocolates e cigarros.._

_- Telefonema da Máfia._

_- Novas suspeitas sobre o caso Kira._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ocean Avenue**_

* * *

**2- O Fim do Tédio**

A noite havia sido realmente longa. Matt bebeu demais e se deixou ser abusado pela criança infantil com a qual dividia o apartamento. Ele havia gostado, mas desejava não estar com aquela puta dor de cabeça – maldita ressaca.

Sentado na cama, amassando os cabelos com a mão esquerda e desejando por uma aspirina, Matt percebeu que Mello ainda dormia. O loiro estava com a cabeça em cima das pernas do ruivo, o cobertor lhe cobria o corpo nu.

O ruivo observava aquele ser infantil e insuportável que o fazia se sentir completo. Acaricia o rosto de Mello com a mão livre, passando-a pela cicatriz lendária, descendo os dedos por ela – a marca do maior pecado de Mello ia de seu rosto até metade de seu corpo. Enquanto o ruivo sentia a deformação sobre seus dedos, ele conseguia se lembrar, perfeitamente bem, do dia em que encontrou o companheiro todo machucado, com as roupas em frangalhos e segurando o crucifixo (_"será que adiantaria rezar depois de tudo aquilo?" – Matt sempre se perguntava isso._) Foi nesse dia em que o loiro entendeu o tanto que os humanos são desprezíveis, mas que ele era mais, muito mais.

_ Matt.. – a voz era sonolenta e parecia distante para o ruivo que acordou de seus devaneios e encarou aqueles olhos azuis._

_ Mello. – sorriu um sorriso torto quando sentiu as carícias de Mello em seu rosto. O loiro sempre ficava carinhoso em excesso quando acordava._

_ Mello, vai querer comer? – o ruivo rezava para que ele não dissesse chocolates._

_ Cereais.. – Matt riu com gosto e o loiro ficou sem entender._

O ruivo nunca entendeu (e bem provável que nunca iria) o porquê do outro ser tão viciado em chocolate, acreditava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com L.

_ Matt. – a voz sonolenta de Mello despertou o outro mais uma vez._

Olhou para o loiro como se pedisse que ele continuasse.

_ Por que você ainda continua aqui comigo?_

_ Não sei. – e realmente não sabia, podia ser por muitos motivos ou por nenhum._

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Mello selou seus lábios no dele. De primeiro o ruivo se manteve de olhos abertos – não esperava por aquilo – mas logo o desejo envolveu o seu corpo e ele fechou os olhos deixando o loiro aprofundar o beijo com sua língua que teimava em enroscar na dele; brincavam em uma perfeita sintonia.

O toque do celular de Mello interrompeu o prazer de ambos, mas não podiam simplesmente ignorar o chamado, pois as fontes de Mello, vulgo a Máfia, só ligavam quando o assunto era importante.

_ Jake. - a voz do loiro, ainda sonolenta, começou a concordar com 'hms' e 'oks' ás instruções e recados que recebia._

_ Tem certeza disso? – a voz parecia mais alerta. – Não, não. Matt pode cuidar disso. Ligo assim que descobrir o resto, e tente me manter informado sobre os tirar. – seu pedido foi seco e indiferente._

_ Mello.. – a voz do ruivo veio assim que o outro terminou a ligação._

_ Preciso que você me monitore. Eles acharam vestígios de Kira na cidade vizinha. Com a mota chego lá em uma hora, não vou demorar._

_ Ok. – Matt não ia discordar de nada – não era de seu feitio discordar – sabia das obrigações do loiro._

O chocolatra levantou e Matt ficou lá na cama olhando a silhueta nua do outro que se encaminhava para o banheiro. O tédio de Mello havia acabado.

A porta do apartamento se abriu e o loiro saiu enquanto calçava suas luvas de couro. Algumas horas mais tarde ele estaria de volta, ou pelo menos era nisso que Matt acreditava, enquanto se encaminhava para o sofá; ligou o programa do GPs e conectou o microfone ao celular do outro.

_ Mello..._

* * *

Tá aí o 2º capítulo, crianças. :D

É, eu sei..ainda não tem o Lemon completam, mas esperem, oks?

Reviews! Cadê as minhas reviews? D:

**Next on Ocean Avenue:**

_- Finalmente teremos Lemon nesse budega? :o _

_- Mello voltará para casa?_

_- Talvez o banheiro seja um lugar suspeito&perigoso para dois homens sozinhos. D:_

_- "Matt, meu maior vício pe você. - os olhos de Mello estavam cerrados, a face ele corada, sua mão permanecia no rosto do ruivo, enquanto a outra estava acariciando o corpo do nu do mesmo..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ocean Avenue**_

* * *

**3 – Cobiçado Prazer**

_"Atrasado..."_

_"Não fode!"_

_"Só mais tarde."_

_"Matt, desde quando você tem esse tipo de desejo?"_

_"Desde sempre."_

_"Então --"_

_"Não foge do assunto, Mello. Você disse que estaria de volta em uma hora, to te monitorando a mais de duas."_

_"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas to quase chegando ao prédio. E para de reclamar na minha cabeça antes que eu bata a moto."_

_"Mais?"_

_"Maldito!"_

_"Huu..também te amo."_

_"Quero macarrão."_

_"Compre."_

_"Se eu comprar você faz?"_ – a voz de Mello se tornou incrivelmente doce.

O ruivo pensava no que responder afinal o outro sempre queria chocolates e mais chocolates, e um pouco mais de chocolates.

_"Matt?"_

_"Tem certeza?"_

_"Tenho. Você cozinha bem."_

_"Sabe o que comprar?"_

_"Sei."_

_"Não se atrase mais, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

Ligação finalizada.

Meia hora mais tarde o loiro abriu a porta do apartamento carregando alguns sacos de papel pardo, chutou a porta para fechá-la e se encaminhou para a cozinha onde despejou as compras na mesa.

Procurou por Matt; não o achou. Foi andando até o quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho quando escutou o barulho do chuveiro. Abriu, lentamente, a porta do banheiro, sem fazer barulho nenhum, e entrou sentando-se em seguida na privada.

Mello abriu uma barra e começou a comê-la, aproveitando cada mordida. Olhava a silhueta nua de Matt por trás do boxe – o corpo do ruivo era perfeitamente desenhando mesmo atrás de uma porta de acrílico.

Quando o ruivo abriu a porta do boxe, se deparou com o companheiro sentado na privada, com o chocolate a meio caminho da boca, olhando vidrado para ele. Mello se levantou de repente, assuntando Matt um pouco, Foi se aproximando cada vez mais do ruivo, que ainda estava nu e parado no mesmo lugar, até conseguir prende-lo contra a parede do boxe.

_"Mello?"_ – a voz dele era de dúvida, não entendi muito bem o que fazia dentro do boxe, preso contra a parede e com Mello na sua frente.

_"Não..."_

O Chocolate caiu no chão molhado, fazendo um barulho estranho e respingando água em ambos.

Mello selou com certa agressividade seus lábios no do outro, enquanto apertava seu corpo contra o corpo nu do ruivo. O loiro atrevido passava sua mão livre pelas coxas torneadas de Matt. Este, por sua vez, não se mexeu, ainda permanecia sem entender, mas as passadas de mãos o fizeram gemer baixo em meio aquele beijo agressivo.

O chocolatra provoca o ruivo com as mãos, língua e mordidas que iam dos lábios até a virilha; queria ver o outro sucumbir em prazer. Matt se esforçava em vão, sabia que não ia agüentar por muito tempo. E não agüentou: suas mãos desceram pelo peito do loiro abrindo habilmente o colete, que logo se encontrava no chão molhado, continuou descendo até encontrar o cós da caça de Mello – não fez a mínima menção de abrir a calça. Deixou as mãos caírem sobre a virilha do mesmo, sentindo o couro frio e a definição musculosa das pernas. Logo pode sentir o membro de Mello se tornando duro sobre a calça e começando a roçar em seu corpo. Arrancou as calças do loiro.

Nu, Mello parou suas carícias para aprecias o ruivo. Tudo ali era seu, somente seu. Os olhos azuis pareciam querer medir cada extremidade do corpo de Matt; olhando sem pudor algum. O ruivo aguardava, seu membro se excitava com aquelas olhadas provocantes.

Alguns segundos se arrastaram antes que voltassem a se atracar carinhosamente. Estavam um dentro do outro com amor, paixão e carinho. Era impressionante como cada um sabia como satisfazer o outro em todas as posições e jogos eróticos que o momento e lugar permitiam. A cada gemida que o ruivo dava, o loiro aprofundava mais a sua haste**¹** pelo sexo oposto**²** de Matt, que já se acostumara a essa violência absurdamente infantil que Mello fazia questão demonstrar. Afinal crianças gostam de atenção e de mandar. Por sua vez, Matt arranhava as coxas do companheiro sempre que esse deixava seu gemido escapar. Era uma relação contínua, sem falhas. Onde o desejo e paixão de possuir emanavam a cada gemido e lamúria de prazer.

_"M-Mel-Ahhh. --"_ - outro gemido.

_"Matt, só mais um pouco.."_ – a voz arfante e desejosa implorava por mais.

Não houve mais falas, a não ser pelos gemidos e gritos que enchiam o banheiro pecaminoso.

Ao final do ato, os dois se encontravam caídos e cansados no chão semi-seco do boxe. A respiração deles era descompassada e satisfeita. Matt deseja um cigarro, Mello um chocolate.

O ruivo sabia que se ficassem ali por muito tempo Mello iria pegar um resfriado qualquer e ficar mais infantil do que nunca. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade – suas pernas doíam por ter ficado de quatro por muito e depois encostado na parede por um tempo ainda maior – e estendeu a mão para o outro que a agarrou, puxou-o para si. Seus corpos suados se encontram de novo e o desejo de possuir veio silencioso e forte, os olhos de Mello transbordavam o pedido piedoso de bis.

Matt se afastou dali e foi cambaleante a procura de seus cigarros, precisa de um urgentemente.

Quando chegou ao quarto o loiro o esperava, com os olhos fechados e um chocolate na boca. Deitado na cama e nu, Mello abriu os olhos e fitou o outro enquanto este deitava ao seu lado. O ruivo tragava com um desejo indiscutível, enquanto o outro terminava seu precioso vício. Mello arrancou o cigarro dos lábios de Matt – sujou-o com chocolate, pois a sua boca estava repleta de farelos – e deu uma tragada firme, logo o apagou e olhou cobiçosamente para o ruivo. O atracou de novo.

O ato que encerrou a noite foi travado na boca de ambos, onde seus sucos se misturaram com chocolates e fumaças, dando gosto e cor aos lençóis, enquanto seus gemidos tingiam a noite de puro e simples prazer.

* * *

_**1)** Haste Orgão genital masculino. (colocando de um jeito formal. ;)_

_**2)** Sexo oposto ânus. :x (suhauhsuhasha, não achei nome melhor. '-')_

Meninës, desculpem a hiper demora pra postar o terceiro capítulo, é que me pediram pra fazer o Lemon e eu não tinha a menor idéia de como começar uma cena dessas, então eu tive que pensar. Por isso, por favor, me digam como ficou o Lemon: se ele precisa ser melhorado, se ficou tosco, se ficou bom. Comentários sobre isso são **extremamente** importantes pra eu poder modificar as coisas por aqui, oks? (:

Do mesmo jeito, eu quero que vocês me falem como anda a minha escrita, se querem mais detalhado menos detalhado, sei lá, qualquer sugestão, comentário, critíca ou o diabo a quatro é bem vindo. (**y**)

Ah, tô tentando aumentar as letras a cada capítulo, assima fic não fica minúscula. -.-**#**

Então, eu vou dedicar esse terceiro capítulo a **Shuu-chan**,que foi uma das que me mandou a review mais animada. o-o/ E peço mil desculpas a elas por ter demorado tanto, e realmente espero que ela leia esse capítulo. Valeu, **Shuu-chan**. :D/

_**Next on Ocean Avenue:**_

_- A Máfia entra em contato. Boas ou más notícias? :o_

_- O macarrão que nunca foi feito. Foi um golpe de doçura de Mello? _

_- Matt arranja um novo jogo. _

_- Mello fica a chupar dedo. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ocean Avenue**_

* * *

_**4 – Erros e concertos.**_

A luz daquele sol insistente entrava pela janela do único quarto daquele apartamento mal cuidado. Sorte dos moradores que as cortinas de todos os cômodos eram de um pesado cetim vermelho apagado.

Matt abriu os olhos lentamente, aquela fraca claridade vermelha não queimava seus olhos, mas esquentava o quarto que abrigava uma cama king de casal e outros adereços e móveis que todo quarto deveria ter, incluindo alguns pacotes de chocolates e tantos outros maços de cigarros.

O ruivo procurava sonolento por sua cueca. Na verdade, ele não tinha a menor idéia de ter pegado uma cueca limpa noite passada, afinal tudo fora uma seqüência do seu banho que havia se transformado em algo selvagem e prazeroso, e agora ele se encontrava ali: nu e meio perdido.

Desistiu de procurar por sua roupa de baixo e resolveu se encaminhar até a cômoda, onde guardava esse tipo de peça. Mas o problema se encontrava exatamente na parte de ter que andar até lá, primeiro porque a sua preguiça matutina não deixava; e segundo, porque certo alguém dormia pesado e praticamente em cima de seu corpo.

Mello respirava lenta e calmamente em cima do abdômen definido e nu de Matt, ás vezes se mexia fazendo com que os seus cabelos fizessem cócegas no outro. O ruivo soltou um longo suspiro e acendeu um cigarro. Julgou que começar o dia fumando era um tanto ruim e diziam que poderia afetar a sua saúde, mas não havia outras coisas para se fazer até que o outro despertasse.

A respiração quente do loiro fazia o ruivo fechar os olhos e apreciar cada trago. Após alguns minutos o cigarro se encontrava apagado em um cinzeiro, que ficava no criado mudo. Matt pegou seu fiel DS e o note book que ficava embaixo da cama em caso de emergência, e aquela era uma. O tédio sempre era uma emergência.

Ficou a olhar alguns sites a procura de algum jogo novo que pudesse baixar e colocar no DS, logo que encontrou se pós a baixar e a esperar os intermináveis 9 minutos que o download exigia. Julgou esse tempo longo demais, principalmente para àquela hora da manhã, e segundo seus cálculos um jogo de 800kb não deveria demorar tanto, pelo menos não com o absurdo que pagava na internet¹.

Quando o jogo já se encontrava no DS, o ruivo colocou o note book no seu lugar de origem e acendeu outro cigarro. Esperou algum tempo antes de começar o seu novo joguinho tosco – para ele, todos os jogos eram toscos, até que se viciasse. Olhou para Mello, que continuava dormindo, puxou mais um trago e deixou o cigarro acesso no canto dos lábios; abriu o 'menu' do jogo.

Quando o 'menu' foi iniciado uma música extremamente feliz e enjoativa começou, e esta fez o loiro se mexer. Matt silenciou o jogo rapidamente instalando os fones de ouvidos. Depois dessa sua "aventurazinha", onde era proibido acordar o outro, ele se pós a jogar.

Mello acordou atordoado – havia tido um pesadelo onde todos os chocolates do mundo tinham acabado². - e soando, pensava que ainda estava naquele mundo inimaginável e sem chocolates. Voltou à realidade assim que escutou os cliques constantes e rápidos dos botões, do jogo portátil de Matt, sendo apertados. Deu-se conta de que estava nu – lembrou-se lentamente da noite passada – e com a cabeça apoiada na barriga do ruivo.

Os olhos azuis se viraram á procura dos olhos em tons de avelã, e descobriram que eles estavam vidrados por detrás de um maldito DS. O ruivo nem se deu conta de que o outro havia despertado, o jogo que tinha escolhido era bom e viciava fácil, ele tinha uma estimativa de que os dias não iriam se arrastar mais, pelo menos até ele zerar aquele ex-jogo tosco.

_"Matt...?"_ – A voz era melosa - como a de uma criança assustada a procura de colo e carinho - e sonolenta.

Mello se levantou, puxando a coberta toda pra si e deixando Matt inteiramente nu, sem nenhum um pedaço de pano para cobrir seu corpo. Esfregava os olhos daquele jeito infantil e esperava que o outro respondesse seu chamado. Esse nada fez a não ser clicar.

_"Hey..."_ – Cutucou a bochecha do outro esperando algum sinal vital de que o seu Matt se encontrava ali.

Não foi o cutucão e muito menos a voz do loiro que fez o ruivo pausar o jogo, e sim o "ventinho" que começou a sentir em suas partes. Olhou para baixo e percebeu o motivo, puxou a coberta para si.

_"Ah. Dia, Mel."_ – Existia um código entre eles, onde os apelidos só apareciam quando um não queria ser perturbado pelo outro.

_"Dia..."_ – Era visível o desapontamento na voz de Mello, mas ele deixou por isso mesmo, afinal já era acostumado a ser trocado por aqueles jogos.

O loiro se levantou e colocou a sua rotina em prática: banho, roupas, chocolates, café preto e puro, chocolates, checar a caixa de mensagens, chocolates, pegar a correspondência, e mais um pouco de chocolates. Acabou a sua rotina miserável lá pelas 10am e voltou se arrastando para o quarto. Matt não havia se mexido nenhum pouquinho.

Arrastou-se mais uma vez, mas agora foi para sala, sendo mais exato, para o sofá. Jogou seu peso naquele móvel que era tão maltratado e adorado. Procurou o controle da TV, o achou embaixo de seu traseiro³. Começou a clicar os botões com certo tédio, procurava algo de conteúdo o suficiente para atrair sua atenção. Passou por canais religiosos, onde exorcismos eram feitos na hora, bastava ligar para o 0800; canais de venda&troca e até de sexo pago e grátis. Desligou a TV no momento em que parou em um canal onde a mulher estava sendo estuprada e gostava daquela violência toda. Passou pela sua cabeça fazer isso com Matt, riu sozinho da idéia e se perguntou se o outro gostaria de ser arrombado a força mais uma vez.

Chegou à conclusão de que a televisão era um veículo de informações banais que transformava os jovens em inúteis e abobalhados, que só pensavam em sexo e dinheiro. Não que isso fosse ruim, claro. Mas, como uma pessoa religiosa¹' até certo ponto, Mello acreditava que havia algumas tradições bobas que deviam ser seguidas, como o natal. Ele se lembrava bem do tanto que era aconchegante passar o natal no Wammy's House. Claro que ele não suportava o gordo e comedor de brinquedos que o Near era, mas o clima de família e união que se tinha por lá era algo incomparável e que nenhum dinheiro iria comprar (talvez só um pouco). Ele sentia falta de tudo aquilo, mas agora nada mais disso importava certo? Ele havia se metido até o cu no maldito caso daquele idiota que se julgava Deus, e por isso se encontrava preso num maldito apartamento. Pelo menos ele tinha o Matt...

O dia se arrastou pelo menos para Mello, que ficou se entediando com baralhos e chocolates. Matt, por sua vez, ficou se viciando e fumando, e só lá pelas seis e tanta da tarde que ele se deu conta que devia para um pouco e tomar um banho, com a porta trancada. Não queria ser atacado aquela noite, afinal tinha um jogo a zerar.

Quando o ruivo saiu do banho e se trocou, dirigiu-se para a sala onde encontrou um Mello aflito ao telefone.

_"Não, não. Eu disse não, merda! Jacob, seu canalha. Eu falei para não se mexerem sem a minha autorização."_ – Houve uma pausa enquanto escutava a outra linha.

_"Quê? Você perdeu o juízo, foi isso? Me passa pra esse merdinha aí!"_ – A voz se tornava cada vez mais alta.

_"Oi, seu merda. Sim sou eu, a porra do Mello."_ – Outra pausa.

_"Você acha né? Cara, eu vou arrancar sua língua e esfregar ele no se cu! Avisa pro Jacob passar aqui amanha!"_ – Desligou.

_"Mello..."_

O loiro foi frio, dando simplesmente uma olhada que pedia para o outro continuar.

_"O que aconteceu?"_

_"O cuzinho do Jacob seguiu uma pista sem me avisar, e um dos caras foi preso. Quero esse idiota, que foi preso, morto, Matt. Morto..."_ – A voz dele se perdeu na última palavra. Por um momento ele se lembrou do último natal que passou no orfanato.

_"Você tá sendo precipitado."_

_"Você acha?"_

_"Acho."_

_"Ahn... Legal."_

_"Sabe você devia se acalmar um pouco e pensar se vale realmente a pena tirar a vida do sujeito –"._

_"Se vale a pena?! Eu vou te dizer o que vale a pena! Vale a pena você voltar pra aquele maldito jogo!"_

Não deu tempo de Matt retrucar uma resposta, porque o outro pegou as luvas, o casaco e a chave da moto e saiu batendo a porta. O ruivo sabia que a arma estava escondida em algum lugar no casaco. O bastardo que fora preso iria morrer essa noite, ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como Mello iria entrar na prisão e matá-lo, mas iria.

O ruivo se encaminhou para a cozinha, sua barriga roncava e seus pensamentos o perseguiam. Mesmo não querendo ele ficava preocupado com aquele idiota que só o Mello conseguia ser. Olhou para a mesa e viu o pacote de macarrão que o outro havia comprado. Riu um riso sem nexo ao lembrar que Mello queria macarrão. No final, havia sido só um golpe de doçura. Era impressionante como aquela doçura havia sido dissolvida.

Comeu o resto de uma pizza e bebeu algumas cervejas, fumou mais alguns cigarros e tentou ligar para outro. Nada, linha muda. Voltou sua atenção para o jogo e tentou esquecer.

O mostrador luminoso do relógio de pulso de Matt marcava 03h40min quando a porta do apartamento se abriu e um Mello acabado, porém vitorioso entrou. Ele se jogou no sofá, ao lado de Matt que havia pausado o jogo por um instante para olhar a cara do outro e reparar na mancha de sangue que tinha em seus sapatos.

_"Ele morreu?"_

_"Sim." _– Um sorriso de plena satisfação e diversão veio brincar nos lábios do loiro.

_"Pobre homem."_ – O ruivo fingiu uma pena que não sentia. _Era nisso que dava estragar os planos de Mello_, pensou.

_"É. Pobre homem."_ – Fingiu também o outro ainda com aquele sorriso.

A manhã veio acalentar os dois, que ainda permaneciam no sofá. Matt passou a madrugada jogando e fumando; Mello ficou a mexer nos relatórios e provas que tinham contra Kira e comer incontáveis chocolates. As cortinas da sala, que se encontravam repuxadas para um lado, não protegeram a visão de ambos. O ruivo piscou algumas vezes e olhou para a janela enorme que tomava aquela sala gasta. O sol recente era lindo, o fez lembrar as manhãs de natal que passava com Mello no orfanato.

_"Isso não te faz lembrar aquelas –"_

_"Manhãs de natal no Wammy's?"_ – Matt se deu conta de o outro olhava a mesma coisa que ele, sorriu para seu companheiro que o completava tão profundamente, e recebeu um sorriso extremamente carinhoso em troca. Bem diferente daquele sorriso pós-assassinato.

_"Um dia teremos natais e manhãs como aquelas de novo, não é?" _– Mello se perguntava mais para si que para o ruivo, mas foi aconchegante ouvir uma resposta, principalmente uma resposta da única pessoa que foi capaz de amar.

_"Com certeza."_ – Matt colocou o DS cuidadosamente em cima da mesa de centro e puxou o outro para um abraço apertado. – _"Teremos quantos natais, você quiser Mello. Eu não sei se sairemos ilesos dessa busca infernal, mas teremos muitos natais até lá."_ – O ruivo sussurrava com determinação as palavras na orelha do loiro. Não esperava por uma resposta, mas a teve.

_"Eu te amo, Mail."_ – Mail - que era o nome verdadeiro de Matt. – se assustou ao escutar aquilo, não pelo fato do outro ter dito seu verdadeiro nome, e sim pela declaração que nunca tinha sido dita em voz alta, ou pelo menos não em momentos brandos e sem sexo.

_"Também te amo, Mihael."_

* * *

_**1)** "... o absurdo que pagava na internet.": Sabe, eu senti uma necessidade muito grande de me manifestar contra essa passagem. Poxa! Ele reclamou de 9 minutos, 9 míseros minutos. Quem dera se a minha internet fosse assim. Eu sei que eu escrevi isso, mas eu senti uma raiva pessoal por ter escrito, apesar de ter achado que caracterizou bem um gamer. '-'_

_**2)** "... mundo tinham acabado.": Preciso que todos imagem um Mello suado e com aquela cara fofa de assustado, nu deitado em cima do abdômen do Matt. Imaginaram? Pois é, isso não é hemorrágico? E claro que o Mello deveria estar com uma cara muito assustada se a gente seguir o sonho que ele teve. -_

_**3)** "... traseiro.": Sabiam que o Word não aceita a palavra bunda? '-'_

_**1')** "uma pessoa religiosa": Me senti na obrigação de explicar essa passagem do capitulo, porque muitos que lerem devem se perguntar se uma pessoa como o Mello realmente é religioso? Pois bem, ele é. Pra quem leu o mangá, viu o anime e leu a descrição do Mello segundo ao tiozinhos que criaram ele iria saber disso. E há também as coisas obvias que o Mello faz e usa como o crucifixo. E mesmo que eu esteja errada, acho que um Mello religioso e crente de certos dogmas faz o personagem se parecer cada vez mais com o original. Sabem um Mello que confia em mais alguém que não seja o Matt, o que é perfeito, pois o Deus dele não fica 24h ali como o Matt fica._

Aqui segue mais um capítulo, crianças. Como eu fui negligente e demorei pra postar, eu vou postar o capítulo 5 e talvez o 6 também tudo hoje. :D Não se esqueçam das reviwes. -/

E, eu queria responder uma pergunta que me fizeram na última review que foi da Chibi Mari-chan. Mari-chan, agradeço desde de já pelos comentário e valeu pelo comentário do lemon. :D/ Mas, não! Eu não empresto o Mello por uma semana, nem por um dia e muito menos por um minuto se quer. uú Leia a história, sonhe com ele, tenha hemorrágias com ele, mas não o tente tirar de mim. òó/brinks. E também não empresto o Matt. uu'

_**Next on Ocean Avenue:**_

_- A visita de Jacob; _

_- Ármario e M _

- _DS desaparecido. D:_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ocean Avenue_**

**_

* * *

_5 - Mal Feito, Morto.**

Alguma coisa tocou distante e desatenta, acordando Matt de algum sonho sem importância. O ruivo estava todo suado e pregado no sofá, um de seus braços estava sobre a barriga de Mello, como se evitasse que o loiro tivesse uma queda, um pouco perturbadora mais nada mortal, no chão de madeira velha.

Organizou seus pensamentos sobre a noite passada e descobriu porque havia dormindo no sofá, do mesmo jeito que descobriu o porquê do interfone estar tocando. Chutou o loiro para fora do sofá e se esparramou por este, fingindo voltar a dormir.

Mello caiu com um estrondo alto no chão e xingou² o outro. Inclusive de gay (_"Como se você fosse outra coisa."_ – Pensou Matt.).

_"Mello, é o interfone. Jacob lembra?"_ – A voz de Matt saiu abafada por estar deitado de bruços e por sua boca estar afundada no veludo vermelho.

Como se tivesse tido um mal súbito, o loiro lembrou-se de tudo da noite passada, inclusive do assassinato (coisa que parecia extremamente distante da sua realidade atual). Com isso, parou de perturbar o outro com seu ataque de raiva por ter sido acordado de um jeito nada carinhoso, e se encaminhou do processo de atender a porta.

Jacob ou Jake (como era chamado quando fazia algo certo) abriu à porta do apartamento 19A timidamente, e se viu obrigado a fazer com que seu corpo se mexesse. Com certa dificuldade conseguiu fazer com que seus pés se arrastaram para dentro, com certo desgosto que era bem visível pelo modo lento que entrou por completo no apartamento. Definitivamente ele não queria estar ali. A porta se fechou e certa claustrofobia tomou conta daquele homem de um 1,93.

A cabeça de Matt, com seu cabelo todo bagunçado e desgrenhando, apareceu por cima do encosto do sofá, assustando ainda mais um Jake já assustado e apreensivo. O ruivo sorriu com certa cautela ao encarar o rosto moreno e maltratado – cicatrizes e alguns arranhões bem visíveis faziam parte desse quadro. O ruivo achava que era auto mutilação. – do convidado nada bem-vindo naquela imundice que ele já se acostumara e que com certos colapsos acabava por chamar de lar. Era estranho ver como um homem daquele porte sentia medo de uma pessoa tão, tão... Bem, Matt não sabia descrever Mello como pessoa, mas sabia que era somente o Mello, o cara que o fazia sucumbir de várias formas e que comia quantias exorbitantes de chocolates que nem se comparavam com um salário de uma prostituta de luxo, mas não o cara que conseguia meter medo em um gigante como o que estava postado em sua frente. Ironia, essa era a palavra que descrevia o que o ruivo via. Pura e simples ironia.

_"Ele está na cozinha, Jake."_ – A voz saiu um tanto sonolenta e preocupada, como se quisesse garantir para Jacob que o medo era desnecessário. (_"Será?"_ – Matt pensou - _"Afinal não tenho a menor de idéia de como esta o espírito paciente e amigo que Mello quase nunca tem, e outra: eu não tenho certeza de que somente uma morte tenha acalmado a raiva que ele esta sentindo por ter dito seus planos arruínados. De um jeito ou de outro eu devia dizer 'meus pesâmes, Jake' e evitar o remorsio de não ter dito nada."_ - Matt riu por dentro dessa idéia de desejar uma "boa passagem para o outro lado" para o cara postado a sua frente, mas ficou com pena de assustá-lo mais ainda.).

_"Certo..."._

_"Sabe não precisa ficar assim, Mello não morde."_ – Não foi o melhor argumento do mundo, mas fez o gigante se mexer.

Enquanto Jake se encaminhava para a cozinha, Matt pode ouvi-lo resmungar: _"Pode não morder, mas mata um cara do mesmo jeito que fode você: fácil, fácil"_. Então a criança extra grande já sabia da morte a sangue frio de um de seus homens mafiosos, e que o loiro e ele eram gays. Grande merda.

Mello estava sentado em uma das cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa, comia uma de suas muitas barras enquanto olhava calmamente a fumaça da xícara de café subir e sumir no ar. Notou a entrada de seu convidado "especial", mas não subiu os olhos para encará-lo. Pensava que se fizesse isso poderia meter uma bala na cabeça daquele infeliz, e isso não era apropriado, pelo menos não antes de obter certas respostas.

_"Puxe uma cadeira, Jacob."_

Jacob obedeceu, afinal não iria contrariar o cara mais provável de meter uma bala no seu cu.

Um silêncio, um tanto quanto perturbador, passou por eles. Só se ouvia uns cliques constantes vindo da outra sala; Matt estava a jogar alguns de seus muitos jogos. Mello esperou por certo tempo, mas isso de esperar não era uma qualidade muito boa no loiro. Logo começou a bater os nós dos dedos na mesa inconscientemente, mas percebeu que esse seu movimentou amedrontou ainda mais o sujeitinho que se postava em sua frente.

_"Obteve algum resultado me desobedecendo?"_ – Mello fingia uma paciência que não tinha.

_"Kira está aqui."_ – Jacob fingia uma firmeza que não tinha.

(_"Resposta errada."_. - Mello pensou. – _"Disso eu já sabia."_)

_"Mais alguma coisa, Jacob?"_ – Ele fingiu um sorriso amigável ao pronunciar o nome do outro.

_"Ahn..."_ – Nervosismo. Jacob não queria ter que responder o óbvio, talvez uma mentira fosse melhor, mas não o fez. – _"Não, nada."_

_"Tudo bem, pode ir."_ – Mello levantou-se e virou a xícara de café que estava na mesa, o líquido desceu amargo dando um contraste perfeito com o doce do chocolate. – _"Vem."._

Jacob o seguiu até a porta por onde entrou. Mello a abriu.

_"Tente não cometer mais erros, Jacob."_ – Não era um pedido, por isso Jake só concordou com a cabeça e sussurrou um adeus á Matt, que por sua vez esticou a mão em um sinal de adeus e quase soltou um 'desculpe. cara', coisa que se tivesse saído da boca do ruivo não iria fazer o menor sentido para a visita, pelo menos não agora.

Foi um alívio extremo sair daquele apartamento e poder ver aquelas escadas velhas e desgastadas que davam para os andares inferiores e superiores. Jake soltou um longo suspiro e deixou que um sorriso viesse em seus lábios. Estava salvo, podia garantir mais alguns anos de sua vida se não fizesse nada errado. Olhou para frente e desceu as escadas calmamente.

Quando a porta bateu, Matt pausou o jogo e se levantou do sofá.

_"Quanto tempo até ele chegar lá embaixo?" _– O ruivo perguntou enquanto tirava uma mala de plástico prateado que estava embaixo da mesa de centro.

A mala começou a ser carregada para a perto da janela. Matt fazia um certo esforço para carregá-la, mas nada exaustivo

_"Cinco minutos."_ – Mello respondeu enquanto puxava um pacote de M&M's e seguia para o lugar onde se postava o outro.

O ruivo colocou a mala em uma cadeira próxima. Abriu-a e ficou contemplando por pouco segundos o conteúdo dela. Era uma arma de longo alcance, perfeita para o trabalho que Mello o havia dado. Fazia tento que ele não a via e quando seus dedos entraram em contato com a frieza da arma ele fechou os olhos, só havia uma coisa melhor que armas: seus jogos.

Matt a montou em menos de 2 minutos, era rápido e preciso quando se tratava daquele tipo de arma, afinal eram as suas preferidas. Puxou a cortina pesada de cetim vermelho, revelando a enorme janela que tomava conta da sala. A claridade que invadiu queimou seus olhos, mas ele a ignorou. Posicionou a arma perto da janela e olhou para Mello, este estava separando os M&M's vermelhos e amarelos.

_"Mate-o."_. – Foi à única coisa que o loiro falou, e nem ao menos se desviou de sua diversão de separar bolinhas inúteis de chocolate que iriam derreter naquele sol violento que entrava pela janela.

O gamer olhou pela mira da arma direto na rua movimentada da cidade de Nova York, procurava por um gigante. E o achou. Jacob parecia grande mesmo distante como estava. Matt abriu a janela e contou até cinco. Não houve barulho por causa do silenciador, mas lá embaixo o morto soube quem o havia matado. Julgava que Jake até tentara olhar para cima depois que levou o tiro, mas isso não era possível. Não mesmo, não quando se levava um tiro na nuca, exatamente no bulbo. Ou seja, exatamente no "ponto da morte", que era como o ruivo chamava aquela parte da nuca.

Demorou certo tempo para as pessoas perceberam que havia um homem morte e jorrando sangue pra todos os lados no meio da rua, mas quando reparam nisso o escândalo foi geral. Alguns passantes se aventuraram a olhar para cima, mas a única coisa que virão foi uma janela coberta por um pano vermelho. Logo podê-se ouvir o barulho da ambulância e da polícia, mas até aí a arma do crime já havia voltado para seu lugar de origem – o armário que ficava no final do corredor. – e tanto o assassino quanto o cúmplice deixaram de existir.

_"Mas uma ovelha que não irá me atrapalhar, Matt."_

Matt nada disse - apesar de ter achado aquela uma pésima comparação - apenas concordou com a cabeça e se pós a terminar de guardar a arma no armário.

A noite veio compreensiva, como se entendesse que os moradores do 19A preferiam a lua ao sol. O que era perfeito, pois a noite os presenteou com uma bela lua prateada e cheia.

O loiro abriu a janela da sala e sentou-se no chão, perto desta, para apreciar uma das coisas mais belas que seu Deus havia criado. Matt estava sentado no sofá, mexendo no computador: apagava evidências sobre Jacob e mandava mensagens para os contatos de Mello. Estava na hora de agir, principalmente agora que Kira resolveu brincar tão perto deles.

_"Matt..."._

_"Hmmm..."._

_"Você esqueceu o silenciador aqui perto da janela."._

_"Ahn... Guarda ele lá no armário pra mim."._

Mello não disse nada contra o pedido do outro, levantou e se encaminhou para o armario no final do corredor. Mostrou dificuldade em abrir a porta emperrada do armário, mas nada que um empurrão bem dado não resolveu. Pegou a mala, abriu-a e guardou o silenciador lá. Quando estava para trancar o armário alguém o empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta do móvel, trancando-o lá.

_"Oii?"_ – Sua voz estava abismada com a ação de... –_ "Matt?"_

_"Culpado."_ – A voz do ruivo veio sensual e divertida no escuro do móvel. –_ "Acho que eu tranquei o armário sem querer."_ – Suas palavras se tornaram cada vez mais zombeteiras.

_"Haha. Abre isso, eu tenho coisa pra fazer."._

_"Eu também. Mas o que eu tenho pra fazer tem que ser feito aqui dentro, Mello."_ – Deu ênfase no nome do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrou o mesmo contra a parede do móvel. - _"Cansei de ser seu 'cachorrinho', pelo menos por hoje."._

_"Huuu...". _– O loiro percebeu do que se tratava a brincadeira. -_ "Matt, mas 'cachorrinhos' não podem prender os donos desse jeito."._

_"Cachorros mordem."._ – Disse isso com certo tom de ameaça, como se quisesse prevenir o outro de um "ataque surpresa", e se pós a dar uma longa e dolorida mordida no pescoço do outro. Mello gemeu.

_"Cachorros desse tipo são castigados."_ – Mello sentia os dentes do outro em seu pescoço, e acabou por fechar os olhos. Sabia exatamente o que o outro queria, mas não iria deixar ser seduzido tão facilmente.

Matt levou uma de suas mãos até a coxa do loiro, onde a arranhou e apertou com certa violência "carinhosa". Hoje seria a noite da "revolução canina", por assim dizer. O ruivo sabia exatamente seu lugar, e não reclamava dele, gostava de ser um passivo e ter um ativo que te dava tanto prazer, mas às vezes era bom ver a criança infantil, que Mello era, ter seu doce roubado. Era prazeroso ver a cara emburrada que o loiro fazia quando descobria que aquela noite ele não ia mandar em nada. Além do mais, ser sempre a "mulherzinha" da história cansava.

O ruivo arrebentou os botões do colete do outro, pode-se ouvir o tilintar deles batendo na madeira do armário. Dilacerou a roupa inteira do loiro, deixando-o nu e sem defesa.

_"Matt!"_. – Mello ia começar uma sessão de como era contra aquilo tudo, mas uma mão quente tampou sua boca, e uma respiração doce veio de encontro com seu ouvido fazendo-o arrepiar.

_"Mello, cala essa boca. Eu sei que você gosta, então fica de boa aí e deixa eu trabalhar.". _– Matt sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

O loiro achou um argumento válido e aceitou as ordens do outro sem reclamar. Estava inevitavelmente gostando, e sem ter como fugir - Matt havia preparado um esquema certo e conseguiu deixar Mello sem armas para lutar contra o que ele fazia - simplesmente aceitou seu novo destino de ser passivo por uma noite.

Matt não tirou a roupa, a não ser quando abriu o zíper da calça, mas fora isso permaneceu intacto e limpo. O loiro era proibido de encostar nele ou/e de fazer qualquer coisa por sua vontade; eram as regras do jogo "Mello submisso". Desse jeito o ruivo abusou com prazer de seu companheiro, mandando-o fazer de tudo e um pouco mais, claro que certas coisas foram restritas por causa do espaço, afinal um armário não iria aguentar um Mello de quatro com alguém metendo atrás dele por muito tempo. O armário não era dos mais fortes.

Ficaram por umas 3 horas ou mais, o loiro não havia contado o tempo, coisa que era impossível de fazer. Afinal, ele estava ocupado demais sendo o "gatinho" de Matt. – O outro o havia chamado assim quando ofereceu seu sulco para Mello. Nunca pensou que o outro seria tão cruel, mas havia sido uma crueldade tão boa, exceto pela parte de ter ralado o joelho quando tentava sair de uma posição estranha que o ruivo o havia colado, alguma coisa onde ele ficava sentado em cima da haste do outro. Francamente, o loiro não sabia como o móvel havia aguentado.

Matt ajudou um Mello nu e acabado a sair do armário, deixava um sorriso zombeteiro brincar em seus lábios.

_"Quer mais, "gatinho"?"._

O outro começou a se virar para encarar o ruivo e lhe dar uma boa resposta quando seus lábios foram selados. Havia sido pego de surpresa, mas deixou-se levar facilmente pela maciez daqueles lábios que desejava tanto. Matt aprofundava o beijo enquanto ia levando o outro contra a parede mais próxima, aumentou o ritmo até que foi obrigado a parar quando reparou que o loiro havia ficado sem fôlego.

Encostou seu corpo no corpo nu do outro e deixou que este repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

_"Eu fiz direito?"_. – Mello não esperava por aquele tipo de pergunta, mas entendeu o motivo dela. Matt sempre fora inseguro quanto a certas coisas que devia ou não fazer, e afinal era o Matt: o cara que ligava se fizesse uma merda qualquer, o cara que era mais carinhoso, o cara que mesmo sendo um puto de um anti-social consiga fazer uma velha qualquer sorrir.

_"Sim...". _– A voz era ofegante. – _"Terá trocou, você sabe."._

_"É. Eu sei."._ – Matt riu com gosto enquanto respondia, mas logo voltou a beijar o outro.

Não houve bis aquele noite, mas houve na manhã seguinte.

_**1)** Só mais uma curiosidade do Word: dependendo do contexto ele não aceita a palavra "xingou", ele prefere "falou mal". '-'_

Hoho/ Ta aí o capítulo 5, nem demorei tanto pra postar esse. Então, não se assustem com a morte repentina que teve, afinal a história não pode ser puro yaoi e lemon, quer dizer, pode. Mas sempre é um pouco de suspense. E pra quem viu os live action de Death Note, eu queria dizer que vou seguir aplicar os pensamentos de L pra resolver esse caso do Kira que eu criei na história. C:

Não tenho a menos idéia de quando vou colocar o capítulo 6, mas adianto que ele começa com um puto de um lemon que eu tô muito a fim de detalhar. Então, esperem até lá. E mandem reviews**!!** D:

_**Next on Ocean Avenue:**_

_- A manhã vem acalentar os corpos nús de nossos protagonistas que estão se atracando carinhosamente..._

_- Primeiro contato: Kira versus Mello. _

_- Mello continua a separar os malditos M&M's. Por que? D:_

_- Matt paciente ocupa o lugar de Mello.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ocean Avenue_**_**

* * *

**_

**6 – Passo 1  
**

_"Mais...mais...Mel..Ahh! Mais..."._ – Os gemidos úmidos e gananciosos de Matt enchiam o quarto quente.

O ruivo se deleitava em um prazer carinhoso, excepcionalmente carinhoso e completamente diferente da violência infantil a que era acostumado. Ele esperava ter sido acordado bruscamente por uma criança a procura de vingança por causa da "brincadeirinha" do armário, ou pelo menos ter sido obrigado a ficar em certas posições realmente embaraçosas, quem sabe até ter sido jogado para fora da cama. Mas não, não mesmo.

O celular de Mello havia tocado ás 6h15, era somente uma mensagem de um de seus capangas avisando que Jacob havia morrido. Ele respondeu a mensagem calmamente, informando que se possível iria comparecer no velório (mais uma das muitas mentiras da adorável criança que dividia o apartamento com Matt.), e que queria informações o mais rápido possível. Quando terminou de enviar ele olhou para o lado e encontrou alguns cabelos emaranhados saindo do edredom.

Matt tinha uma estranha mania de dormir todo embrulhado, como uma criança que tem medo de cair no chão e acaba por se embrulhar por completo no cobertor. Mesmo mexendo muito quando dormia, o ruivo era bastante silencioso, mas ás vezes acordava abraçado ao loiro. Mello julgava tudo isso muito fofo, mas nunca foi capaz de dizer isso a pessoa que amava.

O loiro ficou algum tempo olhando o outro e ponderando se estava de humor suficiente para ser mal e fazer uma pequena vingançinha com Matt. Ele estava com um humor perfeito, mas observar aquele anti-social dormir o fez lembrar de muitas coisas, principalmente do último natal que teve e de como o ruivo havia ido salva-lo sem perguntar qualquer coisa sobre os erros que Mello havia cometido.

Com todos aqueles pensamentos e lembranças, Mello resolveu guardar a sua "vingançinha" para outro dia, quem sabe amanha. Em vez disso, ele sussurrou aquelas três palavras, que já não eram suficientes, no ouvido de Matt, que despertou um pouco assustado – devido à respiração do loiro que fez cócegas em seu pescoço e orelha. – mas com um sorriso imenso por ter sido acordado tão carinhosamente.

_"Que foi?"_ – Era impossível não ver o tom amoroso, porém sonolento, na voz do ruivo.

_"Nada. É só que você dorme..."_ – O outro não era capaz de dizer exatamente o que queria. – _"... dorme como uma criança mimada e assustada."_

_"Hoho..."_ – Matt jogou o travesseiro na cara do loiro e sorriu intensamente, como se aquele gesto fosse à coisa mais divertida que não fazia em tempos, e talvez fosse. – _"Só vejo uma criança aqui, meu senhor."_ – O ruivo jogou outro travesseiro, mas o terceiro foi interrompido pela mão de Mello. – _"Mello?"_ – A voz dele indicava preocupação, afinal, poderia ter irritado o outro com os travesseiros.

_"Posso ser uma criança, mas eu sou a sua criança, certo?"_ – O loiro abaixou a cabeça quando perguntou, como se quisesse esconder uma coisa: as bochechas coradas.

_"Mello, que isso? Só tem vo..."_ – Matt podia ter terminado aquela frase com aquele tom de duvida e desespero na voz, como se a resposta para a pergunta do outro fosse óbvia demais, e na verdade não era. Não era, porque ambos eram culpados de cultivar esse amor estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão intenso, porém o maior crime deles foi nunca dizer todos os dias como se sentiam. – _"Claro Mihael. Você é a minha única criança."_ – O ruivo afirmou calmamente, com um sorriso sereno e uma certeza plena.

Talvez com isso, eles pudessem começar a ser capazes de demonstrar mais o que sentiam, mas homens são homens.

Mello sorriu como se o que estivesse na sua frente fosse uma barra gigante de chocolate com recheio de morango que o provoca dizendo "coma-me", mas só havia um Matt cansado de correr atrás de coisas inicialmente impossíveis, fazer a vontade de sua criança, e com uma cara sonolenta que pedia por mais cinco minutinhos. E era essa cara, esse homem e aquele cabelo vermelho naturalmente bagunçado que faziam Mello ser feliz, por isso o loiro tinha certeza de que aquele ruivo era melhor que uma barra gigante.

_"Eu te quero."_ – As palavras saíram firmes e sublinhadas, e o sorriso do loiro continuou lá.

_"Vem me pegar."_ – Não foi uma frase do tipo "vem me pegar que eu vou sair correndo e a gente vai ter que brincar de pigue-pega", e sim "me abraça, eu to aqui poxa, ta esperando o que?".

O outro entendeu o recado provocativo e sincero da fala de Matt, por isso seu primeiro ato foi puxar o gamer para um abraço apertado, daqueles de urso. E o ruivo foi feliz naqueles braços que há tanto tempo não o envolviam com saudade. Essa era a palavra para tudo o que iria acontecer e já estava acontecendo: saudades.

_"Eu te amo."_ – Foi a resposta para o abraço.

_"Meu." _– Foi a conclusão egoísta e fofa que Mello fez de tudo aquilo.

O chocolatra envolveu o ruivo em um beijo carinhoso e dedicado, daqueles que tiram o fôlego, mas que deixam as pessoas desejosas por mais.

A manhã havia começado assim, e alguns minutos depois algumas partes dos pijamas de ambos estavam no chão e outras na cama. Eles se envolveram perfeitamente um no outro, como se fossem um só, dividindo um único desejo, um único propósito e um único sentimento. Cada um teve a sua vez de fazer o outro sucumbir, e Matt fez o seu papel muito bem, deixando o final para o loiro, que fez o outro gritar e pedir por mais.

O outro recebeu por mais - pura generosidade de Mello, julgava Matt. Mas isso não importava, não agora e talvez nunca fosse.

Mello se empenhava em seus movimentos suados, fazendo o outro gemer cada vez mais alto e com mais prazer. As mãos de Matt agarravam com força desnecessária os lençóis, que acabaram por ser arrancados do colchão.

_"MELLO!"_ – A palavra saiu seguida de mais um gemido.

O loiro estampava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios por ter conseguido tanto, por estar se empenhando tanto em uma coisa só e por ver como o seu Matt chamava somente o seu nome.

Essa era a visão egoísta e fofa de Mello, afinal enquanto ele tivesse a quem perturbar e amar ele poderia ser feliz. Com isso, com todos esses pensamentos e certezas, o loiro penetrou mais fundo e com mais força, recebendo em troca outro gemido.

A manha foi se esvaindo e dando espaço ao meio dia que chegava com aquele delicioso aroma de almoço seguido pelo burburinho da multidão que enchia ruas e restaurantes da imensa Nova York, contudo duas pessoas continuavam a se mexer e misturar, ocupando uma cama que não tinha lençol ou travesseiros.

Tudo o que havia na cama king size hoje de manhã se encontrava no chão, e em cima dela só permanecia um Matt suado e ofegante e um Mello vitorioso. Eles descansavam um ao lado do outro com uma respiração descompassada, e podiam muito bem ter dito algum clichê como "você foi ótimo" ou "nossa, foi esplêndido", ou qualquer uma dessas frases que são tão nítidas em filmes Hollywoodianos, quando a mulher consegue ter uns três orgasmos longos e consecutivos e o homem se sente o mais orgulhoso por esse feito. Mas não, nenhum dos dois iria estragar esse tipo de momento após uma boa transa. Afinal, Matt temia que se dissesse alguma coisa, ele nunca mais iria ser acordado tão carinhosamente, e Mello achava esse tipo de coisa muito clichê.

O cheiro de almoço penetrava com mais intensidade no apartamento 19A, e talvez tivesse sido isso que fez a barriga de Mello roncar.

_"Quer comer alguma coisa, sem ser chocolate?"_ – Matt havia perguntado da maneira mais certa se o loiro queria comer, porque ele tinha experiências de que quando se perguntava "ta com fome?" ou "quer comer?", Mello, e seu vicio, respondiam automaticamente: "CHOCOLATE".

_"Hmm, sem ser chocolate?"_ – O loiro falava consigo mesmo, afinal agora ele devia pensar no que comer. A resposta automática não serviria para hoje. – _"Você vai cozinhar?"_ – Mello respondeu com uma pergunta, já que não tinha uma resposta ainda.

_"Cozinhar?"_ – O ruivo ponderou essa palavra, e ponderou mais ainda se estava com ânimo para levantar e ir até a cozinha. – _"Não, estou com preguiça de existir, logo estou com preguiça de fazer qualquer coisa."_ – Respondendo isso ele deu um sorriso maroto, daqueles que dizem "sacou?".

Matt, que ainda esperava por uma resposta a sua pergunta inicial, espreguiçou-se furtivamente, e acabou por deixar os braços esticados. Quando abriu os olhos - havia os fechado quando se espreguiçou - percebeu que havia um loiro nu respirando em seu ouvido e pescoço.

Logo a respiração de Mello foi substituída por palavras obscenas que ele cochichou no ouvido do outro.

_"E pra isso? Também tem preguiça?"_ – Essa foi a pergunta seguida dos cochichos, aquele tipo de pergunta-desafio.

_"Claro que não, Mel. Mas você ainda consegue mais uma? Principalmente uma dessas... ouvi falar que pessoas se machucam com isso. E se eu quebrar o pescoço? E se você quebrar outra coisa? Calma, se você quebrar outra coisa a minha diversão vai acabar.."_ – Matt mostrava uma preocupação semi-falsa, porque por certo ângulo ele já ouvira rumores sobre as coisas obscenas que Mello cochichou, e alguns eram rumores bastantes prazerosos, outros nem tanto, e tantos outros muito desagradáveis. Ele tinha uma curiosidade normal e sadia, mas sempre ponderou coisas que mereciam um esforço muito grande ou que poderiam acabar com algum membro do corpo fraturado.

_"Pizza." _– Uma voz bem no fundo dos pensamentos do ruivo havia dito isso, mas só depois de alguns minutos, quando ele parou de viajar pelo caminho das perversões perigosas, que percebeu que era Mello, que finalmente havia respondido o que queria comer.

_"Ahh, okay." _– Dizendo isso, o ruivo pegou o celular do outro, sentou na cama e foi ligar pra pizzaria de sempre.

Mello continuou jogado na cama, com preguiça e sono. Fechou os olhos e começou a pensar no que outro havia dito de "quebrar outra coisa" e acabar com a diversão. Um arrepio passou pela sua espinha quando visualizou a imagem de "outra coisa" quebrada, e não foi nada agradável. Mas de qualquer forma, não era pensamentos para agora e...

_"Talvez com uma mulher dê certo."_ – Mello havia pensado alto.

_"O que da certo com mulher?"_ – Matt retrucou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_"Hmm..nada." _– Mello tentou fugir do assunto, enquanto se achava parecido com aqueles sujeitos que gritam o nome de outra mulher quando transam com suas esposas. No seu caso, não haveria o nome de outro homem, porque não existe outro homem na sua vida, e nunca iria. E quanto a mulheres... bem, mulheres já houveram algumas, quer dizer, houveram prostitutas, meras prostitutas que o satisfaziam quando ele queria, nada mais e nada menos. O loiro sempre guardou um sentimento especial por Matt, desde quando o conheceu no Wammy's e mesmo tendo se separado dele por certo tempo, esse sentimento permaneceu intacto, e continua até hoje. Ele sabia que iria continuar por muito tempo, para sempre. – _"Só tem você, inu-chan¹."_ – O loiro abriu um sorriso extremamente sexy quando olhou pro outro. O que deixou o ruivo meio tonto e fez o loiro sorrir mais. – _"Só você."_ – Foi a conclusão e a deixa para que Mello levantasse calmamente, enquanto o lençol que cobria seu corpo nu ia caindo. Ele se aproximava lentamente do outro, que não se mexia. A respiração doce do loiro fazia Matt arrepiar, e aqueles olhos azuis penetravam nele como navalha, era uma sensação prazerosa e desgastante. Matt foi fechando os olhos, se sentia cansado e achava que ia cair, mas alguma coisa quente – vulgo as mãos de Mello. - segurou seu rosto, e ele reabriu os olhos e se deparou com o oceano a sua frente, e um nítido cheiro de chocolate, que insistia em fazê-lo fechar os olhos. –_ "Só você, Matt."_ – O ruivo viu a boca vermelha do outro formar essas palavras antes que o cheiro do chocolate vencesse. De olhos fechados, Matt começou a sentir a gosto do chocolate em sua boca, era bom. Apesar de não ser fã do doce, ele o consumia sem moderação quando era boca a boca**²** com o seu loiro.

Logo a língua do loiro se enroscava furtivamente na do outro, e ás vezes dava leves passadas no céu da boca de Matt, e isso o fazia arrepiar de um modo muito estranho. A verdade era que Mello sabia de cabo a rabo como conquistar o ruivo, e isso ele fazia todos os dias, mesmo quando não queria.

Antes de o beijo terminar, Mello se deu ao luxo de algumas mordidas leves e prazerosas no lábio inferior do ruivo. Quando finalmente parou, Matt permaneceu de olhos fechados, e só os reabriu algum tempo depois; e quando o fez encontrou o loiro que o encarava, sem piscar, sem mexer.. Quase sem respirar.

No começo o ruivo achou aquilo estranho, mas só conseguiu fazer uma coisa: estender a mão esquerda até o rosto do outro e acaricia-lo. Suas mãos eram geladas, ele sabia disso, mas o toque frio não assustou Mello, que fechou os olhos e sorriu intensamente.

Eles ficaram assim até que o toc-toc na porta os "despertou".

Mello levantou e colocou a calça jeans, havia só puxado o zíper e saiu descalço em direção a porta. Quando a abriu se deparou com a vizinha, que segurava alguns envelopes.

_"Oi."_ – O loiro estava com um ótimo humor, e acabou por atender a jovem com um charmoso sorriso, do tipo que faria Matt ficar meio besta.

_"Ahn..oi.."_ – A vizinha havia ficado meio besta. – _"É que...quer dizer.. oi, meu nome é Cindy."_ – Ela deu seu melhor sorriso e ajeitou sua regata cor-de-rosa.

Mello achava aquilo tudo bastante estranho, mas não modificou seu sorriso. Ele encostou-se ao batente da porta e deixou a franja cair sensualmente sobre seus olhos azuis.

_"Mello."_ – Após dizer isso, seu sorriso de "boas-vindas" se transformou em algo mais provocativo. – _"Posso te ajudar, Cindy?"_ – Ele fez questão de sublinhar o nome dela.

O loiro havia reparado que Cindy, sua vizinha, era uma loira fogosa, literalmente. Ela e seus silicones pareciam dizer "oi, estou disponível.", ou qualquer coisa parecida. Mas fora isso, Mello a achou meio sem graça, mas a verdade era que o loiro não gostava de loiras, as achava muito falsas e pilantras, do tipo de mulher que chegaria a dar golpes e machucar de propósito.

_"Ahh, é que o correio entregou essas cartas na minha casa, mas eu acho que são suas. Só que você disse que se chama Mello, aqui ta como Matt Jeevas."_ – Ela parecia meio confusa com os nomes.

_"Ah, sim. É aqui."_ – Mello passou os dedos nos cabelos e os deixou cair em seu rosto mais uma vez.

_"Mas..."_ – Ela havia esquecido o que queria falar.

De um jeito ou de outro ela não precisou falar, pois atrás dela se encontrava um suado e cansado entregador de pizzas que reconheceu o loiro na mesma hora.

_"E aí, Mello. Uhh, uhh..o Matt sabe disso?"_ – Ele, como qualquer outra pessoa, fez uma piadinha sobre a loira na soleira da porta. A loira por sua vez, se exaltou quando ouviu o homem falando, não o havia visto chegar.

_"Ora, ora Mike, mas eu não tenha nada com a Cindy aqui."_ – Ele sorriu um pouco mais, porém era um sorriso falso, daqueles que você guarda para pessoas indesejáveis, como Mike. O loiro se virou dando as costas para as pessoas em sua porta e gritou o nome de Matt. – _"Quanto que ficou?"_ – Ele perguntava isso enquanto voltava pra sua posição inicial.

_"Ficou?"_ – Cindy estava tão perdida na história que pensou que a pergunta era para ela, mas a pobre mulher se perdeu mais ainda quando um Matt apareceu atrás de Mello, o envolvendo com os braços.

_"Ah, Mike."_ – Ele parou de "enforcar" o outro e ficou ao seu lado, deu um belo sorriso pro entregador ao mesmo tempo que estendia algumas notas para o mesmo. – _"45, né?"_

_"Wow! Isso é um roubo!"_

_"Roubo é o meu salário, Mello. E sim, é sim Matt."_ – Mike pegou as notas e entregou a pizza. – _"Vejo vocês mais tarde, ou quando resolverem por outra pizza. Tchau Cindy."_ – Ele deu as costas e saiu corredor a baixo.

_"Hm, Mello quem é essa?"_ – Matt havia notada a presença da loira e seus seios que saltavam da blusa.

_"Ah, essa é a Cindy, a nossa vizinha. Ela veio aqui entregar algumas cartas, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo.."_ – Mello mal terminou a frase e saiu pegando a caixa da pizza das mãos do outro. – _"Fome.."_ – Ele reclamou mais pra si que para os outros. _"Te vejo no quarto, Matt"_ – Ele disse isso com o seu tom mais sensual. – _"Tchau Cindy." _– Deu seu último sorriso e voltou calmamente para o quarto.

_"Ah, oi."_ – Era o ruivo para a loira.

Cindy demorou alguns minutos para voltar, ela estava realmente atormentada, afinal, primeiro ela se depara com um deus grego, loiro dos olhos azuis que a provocou mesmo não querendo (será?!), e depois vinha um ruivo com um corpo perfeito e olhos cor de mel. Pobre Cindy, seu único desejo era ir pro quarto também, comer a tal pizza e ser feliz.

_"Oi...as cartas."_ – Ela havia voltado. –_ "Correspondência.."_ – Ela só disse isso e entregou alguns envelopes para o ruivo.

_"Ah, valeu."_ – Matt sorriu carinhosamente para a mulher com aparência de derrotada em sua frente. – _"Você ta legal?"_ – Ele havia notado que ela olhava perdidamente para dentro do apartamento.

_"Ele...ele.."_ – Ela se referia ao Mello.

_"Ahh, o Mello? Ele é assim mesmo, desculpa se ele te atormentou ou algo do tipo."_ - Uma grande gota descia da cabeça do ruivo.

_"Tudo bem..eu.."_ – Mas não terminou a frase, pois um grito veio do corredor:

_"MATT! VEM LOGO!"_ – A voz de Mello vez a vizinha desejar ainda mais comer a tal pizza.

_"Bem, Cindy..foi um prazer, desculpa pelo trabalho que as cartas te deram."_ – Ele sorriu, meio incomodado com a situação e começou a fechar porta quando ela não respondeu, parecia tão perdida em algum lugar.

O barulho que a porta fez quando fechou fez Cindy voltar e perceber uma coisa: dois homens em um apartamento = gay, gay, gay!

**_"Eles são gays!"_** – Ela gritou no corredor vazio.

Matt lá dentro escutou e riu baixinho.

O ruivo, ainda parado em frente a porta, checava a correspondência sem muita atenção, porque sua cabeça ainda permanecia no grito da loira fogosa, que com muito custo percebeu o óbvio. Mas o problema, segundo Matt, se encontrava nesse óbvio, afinal, dois homens em um apartamento não significam um casal. Ele acabou por voltar para o quarto enquanto ainda pensava nisso, mas antes que sentasse na cama e roubasse algum pedaço da pizza para si, o ruivo conseguiu a melhor conclusão para o incidente com a vizinha: "Mello a provocou, depois correu atrás de mim. Mello é gay, logo eu também sou." Foi com esse pensamento que o ruivo comeu os dois últimos pedaços de pizza.

A tarde passou rapidamente e abriu espaço para uma noite particularmente fria, afinal, o natal se aproximava e logo, logo o ano iria abrir espaço para um mais novo.

O ruivo se instalou no adorável e desgastado sofá e ficou a fuçar no computador e em um _DS Slim_ novinho que ele havia conseguido pelo _ebay_. "Santo ebay", foi o que Matt repetiu muitas vezes quando encontrou o aparelho portátil por uma ninharia. Mello, por sua vez, só santificava os Astecas**³**.

Matt continuou em seu vicio, enquanto o loiro começou, mais uma vez, a separar os _M&M's_ vermelhos e amarelos e a deixá-los em um canto, as outras cores eram devoradas sem do.

_"Matt.."_

_"Hmm..."_

_"Olha."_ – Mello apontava para um amontoado de _M&M's_ vermelhos e amarelos.

_"Por que só essas duas cores?"_ – O ruivo começou a achar que o outro já estava começando a ter overdose de chocolate.

_"Porque você é ruivo, e eu sou loiro, ora."_ – Mello disse isso como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo inteiro, mas o modo que ele disse e o modo como fez um biquinho ao dizer, foi a coisa mais fofa que Matt já tinha visto.

Os olhos do ruivo brilharam intensamente e ele ia começar a dizer alguma coisa, mas o toque do celular do loiro quebrou o clima.

_"Mike?" _– Mello parecia surpreso quando atendeu o telefonema, não esperava que o entregador, que também era seu capanga, fosse ligar uma hora daquelas.

A ligação foi extremamente curta, mas tinha sido o suficiente para deixar o loiro bastante irritado.

_"Matt, Kira fez contato. Enviou algumas fitas para um canal qualquer. A gente perdeu a transmissão, mas eles gravaram e vão te passar por aí."_ – O loiro parecia perturbado e só conseguiu apontar o dedo para a grande tela do computador.

O ruivo não disse nada, simplesmente seguiu suas ordens enquanto via o outro devorar os _M&M's_ vermelhos e amarelos.

* * *

Não me matem. DDD: Eu sei, eu sei...fiquei meses sem escrever, e sem dar noticias, mas voltei..eu acho,/semata. Mas enfim, tá aí o capítulo 6, e assim que eu terminar o 7, que vai ser de natal (sim, eu sei que o natal passou. e_e), eu coloco aqui. :D  
Espero que vocês aprovem o lemon, e mandem reviews! *-*

**1) **_Inu-chan = cachorro em japonês, mas com a denominação 'chan' o final, dá uma idéia mais provocativa e/ou irônica. _

**2)**_"... boca a boca**²**__..." = Não, não. Eu não tenho a menor intenção de explicar o que é boca a boca com chocolate, pois creio que todos saibam. Eu só coloquei aqui pra lembrar ao sr. Leonardo (vulgo Léo, vulgo Mudo) que ele me deve um boca a boca. Ui. :o AmôceMudo:*_

**3) **_Astecas = Então, pra entender essa passagem do texto é necessário saber que os Astecas foram os descobridores do Cacau, e foram eles também que descobriram que o cacau moído e depois misturado com água resultava no chocolate amargo. Depois que essa civilização foi destruída pelos espanhoís, entre outros conquistadores, essa prática de pseudo fazer chocolate foi levada a outro países, mas foram somente os monges alemães que aperfeiçoaram a técnica e criaram o nosso magnifico chocolate. Savy? :3_

_**Next on Ocean Avenue:**_

_**- **É natal no apartamento 19A. Hmm, imaginem o Matt de reina e o Mello de papai noel/-Q _

_- Presentes, presentes? Matt no sex shop a procura de um presente. :O'  
_


End file.
